1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical terminations and particularly to shorting blocks for providing a short in an electrical circuit, such as, for instance, in the circuits for current transformers and especially current transformers used in electric power distribution systems.
2. Background Information
There are applications where it is necessary to provide a short in an electrical circuit. One such application is in connection with current transformers in electric power distribution systems. If the load is removed from a current transformer which remains coupled to an active power circuit, the voltage in the secondary winding of the transformer will soar and can result in damage. Accordingly, shorting blocks are used to provide a path for the current in the secondary winding to circulate.
A known type of shorting block has an elongated molded body with a number of flat terminal strips extending transversely with insulating partitions between them. The short, flat terminal strips have screw terminations at each end. A shorting bar extends longitudinally along the molded body across all the terminal strips and is secured as by screws on top of the partitions. Shorting screws are passed through apertures in the shorting block to engage threaded apertures in the terminal strips for those terminals which are to be shorted. When not in use, the shorting screws have to be stored elsewhere. In one version of this known shorting block, a limited number of the shorting screws not being used are stored in blind apertures molded into flanges on the ends of the housing. These flanges also have mounting holes for securing the terminal block to a support. Thus, the termination and the shorting screws all extend 180.degree. from the mounting surface.
There is a need for improved electrical shorting blocks.
There is a special need for improved electrical shorting blocks in which the shorting connectors are not likely to be misplaced when not in use. There is an additional need for such an improved electrical shorting block in which the unused shorting connectors are positively restrained from creating an inadvertent short circuit.